I can be your hero baby
by songs4mylove
Summary: Noah makes it up to Kurt by singing to him in front of the whole school. Song is Enrique Iglesias Hero. No Bata but please review


Noah Puckerman stood on the stage complenty confident in himself that he could do this. He cleared his throat. "Um this happens to be one of my favorite songs and it fits perfectly for my stituation. Kurt I've hurt you so many times but not anymore. I'm not scared anymore and I'm sorry it took me losing you to figure it out but this song is for you."

**Would you dance**  
><strong>If I asked you to dance?<strong>  
><strong>Would you run<strong>  
><strong>And never look back?<strong>  
><strong>Would you cry<strong>  
><strong>If you saw me crying?<strong>  
><strong>And would you save my soul, tonight?<strong>

**Would you tremble**  
><strong>If I touched your lips?<strong>  
><strong>Would you laugh?<strong>  
><strong>Oh please tell me this.<strong>  
><strong>Now would you die <strong>  
><strong>For the one you loved?<strong>  
><strong>Hold me in your arms, tonight.<strong>

"Come on Noah if you want to prove that you don't care for the fag then do it." Amizino said handing him the cup of ice cold cherry slushie.

Noah looked down at the cup then at his boyfriend Kurt. "Fine." Noah took the cup and walked over to Kurt.

Kurt saw him and smiled "Hey Noah" He then looked down at the drink in his hand. "What are you doing with that?"

Noah looked compleltly horrified. "I'm so sorry Kurt." He threw the drink in Kurt's face and watched as the ice cold Cherry ran down Kurt's face.

Kurt shuttered "Why?"

Noah looked back at the team then back at Kurt. "I had to." he whospers then leaves.

Kurt wiped his face and watched as Noah slapped hands with the rest of the team. After getting his extra clothes out of his locker he walked into the girls bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His black eye shaddow left streaks down his face and his clothes were soaked. He grabbed a papper towel and began to clean himself off.

**I can be your hero, baby.**  
><strong>I can kiss away the pain.<strong>  
><strong>I would stand by you forever.<strong>  
><strong>You can take my breath away.<strong>

**Would you swear**  
><strong>That you'll always be mine?<strong>  
><strong>Or would you lie? <strong>  
><strong>Would you run and hide?<strong>  
><strong>Am I in too deep?<strong>  
><strong>Have I lost my mind?<strong>  
><strong>I don't care <strong>  
><strong>You're here tonight.<strong>

Kurt stood at his locker staring at Noah's picture. He knew that Noah cared about him but he still couldn't believe Noah would do this to him. It's been almost a week since the slushie incident and Kurt thought it was all behind them. Noah even promised that he wouldn't do it again. Kurt closed his locker and turned to leave only to be shoved into it. Kurt crumbled to the floor and looked up and the person who did it.

Noah stood before him with a guilty look on his face.

Noah's face to Kurt everything. That he was sorry and it wouldn't happen again. Kurt being so in love with him believed him and forgave him once again.

**I can be your hero, baby.**  
><strong>I can kiss away the pain.<strong>  
><strong>I would stand by you forever.<strong>  
><strong>You can take my breath away.<strong>

**Oh, I just want to hold you.**  
><strong>I just want to hold you.<strong>  
><strong>Am I in too deep? <strong>  
><strong>Have I lost my mind?<strong>  
><strong>I don't care<strong>  
><strong>You're here tonight.<strong>

Kurt walked the hall with Tina and Mersades. He was beyond happy because today was the day that Noah promised him that he would make their relationship known to the rest of the world. He saw Noah at his locker and left tina and Mercades there to go talk to him. "Hey Noah"

Noah smiled "Hey Kurt what's up?"

Kurt leaned aganist the locker next to him. "Oh nothing I was just making sure that we were still on."

"For what?" Noah asked shutting his locker.

"You said you were coiming out today." Kurt said.

Noah's smile faded "Listen about that Kurt-"

Kurt took a step back "You promised Noah."

"I know look I'll just do it another time it's no big deal." Noah said.

"No big deal!" Kurt shireked "This is a huge freaking deal. I'm tired of this Noah."

"Look-" Noah started to say.

"Hey Puck what are you doing?" Amzino said walking up behind him.

Noah froze "Nothing man."

"Oh looks to me like I interupted somthing important." Amizon said.

"Look" Noah snapped at Amzino. "You didn't interupt anything this faggot was just-" the word left Noah's mouth before he could stop it. He looked at the heartbroken look in Kurt's eyes. "Kurt" he starts to say.

Kurt pushed Noah as hard as he could. Noah hit the ground with a thud. Kurt's heart was shattered. "You don't get to call me that. I can take that from anyone else but not you. I hate you Noah!" He yelled and ran off.

Noah got up "Kurt!" He yelled.

**I can be your hero, baby.**  
><strong>I can kiss away the pain. <strong>  
><strong>I will stand by your forever.<strong>  
><strong>You can take my breath away.<strong>

It's been almost two weeks since Noah talked to Kurt and since he called him a faggot. He's been calling Kurt for days but he just wont answer. He didn't mean to say that word it just slipped out of his mouth and now because of it he lost Kurt. He had to do something big to win his heart back but he didn't know what he could possibly do to make this better.

**I can be your hero.**  
><strong>I can kiss away the pain.<strong>  
><strong>And I will stand by you forever.<strong>  
><strong>You can take my breath away.<strong>  
><strong>You can take my breath away.<strong>

Kurt stared at Noah on stage in front of the whole school and couldn't help but smile as Noah made his way off the stage and over to him.

I can be your hero.

Noah stopped in front of Kurt as he finished the song. He got down on his knees. "Kurt I know I put you though a lot and I'm sorry. I sorry for being a coward and not telling the whole world that I love you. You are my life Kurt and I don't want to spend another minute of my life without you in it. I want you to give me another chance and this time I promise I wont let you down. I'll be your hero Kurt." Noah was so far gone that he didn't relazise he was crying. He stood up "Please give me another chance Kurt." Noah pleaded.

Kurt stood up and smiled. "I've never seen you like this Noah." he wipes Noah's face with his hands "And I love you too."

Noah sniffed "I'm so so sorry Kurt."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Noah's neck. "Shhh it's ok"

Noah wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and held him tight. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he kept saying over and over. He lifted Kurt up and walked them down the isle and out the gym doors. "I'm sorry for slushing you and shoving you." he sniffed "And espically for calling you a fag."

"Noah it's ok stop apiloging." Kurt kept soothing him. Kept trying to calm him down.

When they got in the hallway Noah sat him down but he didn't let him go. "Don't levae me Kurt. I promise I'll never hurt you again just please don't leave me."

Kurt then started to cry. "I'm not going anywhere Noah, I promise." Kurt pulled back and stared into his lovers eyes "Like you said you're my hero." Kurt kissed Noah.

Noah lifted him back up as he deepened the kiss. He backed him up aganist the lockers and held him there. "Kurt" he kissed him on the nose.

Kurt smiled "By the way I loved the song you sung for me."

Noah smiled "I love you so much Kurt."

"I know and I love you too." Kurt said.

**Fin**

**A/N Once again Purt is my couple but I have nothing on Klaine.**


End file.
